The present invention relates to lawn trimming devices and pertain particularly to an improved device for trimming around and cleaning sprinkler heads.
It is current practice in lawn areas to provide a sprinkling system that has a plurality of sprinkling heads that are recessed in or below the surface of the earth to permit clearance for mowers and the like. Such sprinkler heads however must be frequently cleared of grass growth to function properly. The sprinkler heads must also be kept clean and free of dirt and debris in order to function properly. Sprinkler heads frequently become clogged from mineral precipitation which clog the orifice of the sprinkler unit.
Many devices have been proposed in the past for trimming grass and weeds from around the sprinkler heads. These however while satisfactory for that purpose, do not provide means for cleaning the sprinkler heads.
It is accordingly desirable that some means be available which will simultaneously trim around a sprinkler head and simultaneously clean the sprinkler head of debris.